Cat is to Mouse as Dog is toBird?
by Kaiu Rhea
Summary: One Shot KibaxNeji Very Random Pairing Sorry. Yaoi. Very Lemony smutty goodness.WARNING: M for a reason BoyxBoy Please Read and Review!


**-Cat is to Mouse as Dog is to…Bird?-**

**By Kaiu Rhea- Vampire of the Sands**

**One shot NejixKiba- Very Random Sex/Pairing…sorry x.X.**

**Once again…I was bored in Social studies……I really hope I'm not failing in that class.**

**Well I must speak of my inspiration for this story. I was reviewing some SAT prep, and the whole deal with Cat is to Mouse as Kaiu is to cheesecake...No I'm kiddin. Anyway it got me thinking. 'Dog to Bird'……Kiba to Neji. YAY! YAOINESS!**

**So anyway, Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Long days of training lead to sweaty, smelly boys waiting for the shower. All the mirrors foggy from the shower steam.

Shikamaru was running down the locker room hallway trying to snap Chouji in the butt with a towel. Successfully snapping his larger friend, making him yelp. That's all it took.

Snap!

Everyone was snapping somebody with a towel. From the most reserved ninja, to the most outgoing. Even Gaara was joining in on the fun, running after Shino with a crazy grin on his face.

Kiba was at his locker with a white towel around his waist. He grabbed a towel of the bench and snapped it blindly to his left. Kiba chuckled not knowing if he had hit someone or not. That is until he heard a familiar angry voice.

"Ow! Damn it Kiba! What the Hell!" Kiba's smile faded quickly from his face as he turned his head to see a white yet fiery eyed Neji Hyuga, with a noticeable red welt on his backside.

Kiba tried to get the smile back, saying it was only an accident, but the Hyuga was having none of that. With a devious grin on the caged bird's face, Kiba gulped. "W-what are you going to do?" he stuttered.

Neji chuckled and walked slowly toward the shaking boy. "Heh, You'll be sorry, Inuzuka." The white eyed ninja said darkly, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Kiba backed up slowly backed up into a wall. His clawed hands were trembling and a new layer of sweat formed on his brow. He managed to gain his composer long enough to stutter out, "W-what can I do to m-make it up to you?"

Neji smirked evilly, moving closer. He whispered in the dog boy's ear. "Hm…..what do I want you to do? Neji snapped the towel in back of him and smiled. He raised his voice for the last sentence. "I want you to run!"

Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He quickly booked it down the hallway to his left with Neji following close behind, laughing like a mad man, snapping the towel in the air like a whip. Kiba lead Neji all through the locker room, running down one of the back row of lockers. However, the dog boy slipped on a puddle of water, right as Neji grabbed on to him. So they both went down.

Neji fell on top of Kiba with a thud. Kiba looked up at the Hyuga. "Please Neji, what can I do to make it up to you?" Kiba hadn't noticed it before but, Neji was actually pretty hot. I mean, with Hinata on his team and considering her and Neji were cousins, he had hung out with him plenty of times before. Even if it was always briefly, Kiba always left with a funny feeling in his stomach. Kiba used to think Neji was a god that could never be touched. A fragile little bird on the outside, but fierce intellect on the inside that would destroy any poaching cat. But after his and Neji's battle with Naruto, having both of them lose, Kiba realized Neji was the same. A real human, with real human feelings, and hopefully, real human hormones.

Kiba snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked into the Hyuga's beautiful white eyes. "Neji?" Kiba spoke softly. He wanted to tell Neji. Right now. "Neji, I-" His words were interrupted by soft lips on his own. It took Kiba a couple of seconds to realize that Neji was kissing him. Neji! Kissing him! Kiba's eyes got wide, but he closed them and deepened the kiss.

Kiba pushed his tongue near Neji's lips, forcing them open and exploring the wet cavern of the Hyuga boy. Neji grunted as the dog boy's hands moved up and down his member. Thank God they're towels had fallen. Now it was bare skin against bare skin.

As Kiba thrusted, he started nibbling on Neji's pale neck. That made Neji moan in ecstasy. The Hyuga's stomach muscles started tightening. He could feel himself giving in. He didn't want to cum that quickly but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Neji released all over Kiba's hand and chest.

Kiba smirked putting three fingers in his mouth and rolling his tongue around them, tasting it, his eyes glazed over with lust. After coating his fingers with saliva, he brought them away to Neji's back side. Neji squirmed, letting out a faint moan. Kiba didn't waste any time inserting a second and a third finger. He moved his fingers around in a scissoring motion , looking for the place that would have the Hyuga seeing stars. Neji bit his bottom lip, his hair still wet and drippy, both boys were wet from the showers they had taken earlier. They were "wet" in more ways then one.

Kiba positioned Neji on all fours. In a true "doggy style" manner. What?, did you honestly think Kiba would do it any other way. xD The dog boy then placed himself at the Hyuga's entrance.

Neji practically screamed out loud when Kiba thrusted his throbbing member into his tight entrance. Neji had an amazing feeling about him, not wanting it to stop, he wrapped his arm delicately around the other boy's neck, moaning his name softly, willing him to move fast, he wanted it fast.

Kiba placed his hands on Neji's back, rubbing it up and down as he thrusted harder and deeper into the white eyed ninja. Kissing at the nape of Neji's neck, the snow white skin was becoming red with bite marks and hickeys.

Kiba started nibbling and sucking on Neji's slender neck as he had done earlier. Every noise the Hyuga made was like a drug to Kiba. So deep, so erotic. The made the will to go faster, so strong inside him.

Neji was turning to mush, moaning, gasping, panting. Everything melting away as Kiba pumped faster and harder. Kiba was looking for the spot, he found it when Neji let out an oddly whiney moaning noise. Neji gasped out. "Oh God Kiba, there! Right there!" Kiba roughly nodded his head, hitting the spot as fast and hard as nature would allow. Coming inside Neji screaming his name.

Kiba pulled out of Neji and collapsed beside him. Pulling Neji closer to him and nuzzling his face into the Hyuga's hair. "Neji?" Kiba panted. Neji smiled. "Yeah." He said bringing his hand to Kiba's and squeezing it firmly. Kiba whispered in his ear. "What I wanted to tell you earlier-" Neji stopped him. "I love you too Kiba."

**-End-**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**

**Kaiu Rhea- Vampire of the Sands**


End file.
